


Truth or Dare?

by echolehane



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 00:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10910892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echolehane/pseuds/echolehane
Summary: When Faith and Buffy start playing drinking games with the new gang of Slayers, it steers them to interesting territory.





	Truth or Dare?

**Author's Note:**

> A plotless, stupid, probably badly written piece that wouldn't really leave me alone. 
> 
> Based on the prompt 'drinking games'.

Faith lifts her glass to her lips and takes a sip, eyes drifting over the group of girls in front of her. The potentials – _Slayers,_ she corrects. That will take some getting used to – are gathered around in some semblance of a circle, each with a drink in hand. She’s pretty proud that she’s been able to convince Buffy to let the girls have a bit of a drink, and let their hair down. Buffy’s only stipulation was that they’re not blackout drunk, and they stay in the house. It was easy enough, especially once Faith made a run to the bottle shop and brought back enough to inebriate a small army.

Which, she supposes, they are.

Faith takes another long sip and looks to her left, where her sister Slayer sits. Sure, most of the girls here are now official ‘slayers’, but her and Buffy are really the only true ones. They’re really the special two. The _Chosen_ Two. They’ve gathered a couple of new slayers since they’ve settled down here, plus the ones they had before, and the only non-slayer in the group here is Dawn. Giles says their numbers will only grow as word spreads, and more and more confused girls are sent to them for help.

For tonight, though, Faith’s relishing in this.

 

“Can we not play this anymore?” one of the new girls, Victoria, asks in the middle of their ‘Never Have I Ever’ game. Faith had lost pretty quickly, with most of the girls sitting there wearing expressions made of shock and awe. Buffy had been out not long after, which surprised her. Apparently Spike’s talk of Little Miss Tightly Wound getting her freak on wasn’t too far from the truth. There are only a few girls left in the game, though Faith’s not even sure which ones, and the group seems to collectively nod at Victoria’s suggestion.

“Truth or dare!” someone suggests, and there’s a generally agreeable consensus. Faith notes the status of each of the girls in the group, and everyone looks like they can handle a game of truth or dare. Especially since most of the alcohol is already gone and no one’s thrown up yet. Buffy’s drunker than she’s ever seen her, though, so that’s a nice plus. She’s slurring her words a little and Faith finds it just about the most adorable thing she’s ever seen.

Faith apparently isn’t paying much attention to the passing of time, because the next thing she knows, Dawn is back with new drinks for the group and a huge smile.

“Alright, Jessie,” she giggles as she takes her seat beside Faith. The older brunette has to reach out a hand and steady Dawn as she starts to slip off the sofa, but she gets her balance within a second. Faith would be worried except that’s probably the only drunk thing Dawn’s done. “Truth or dare?”

“Truth,” the tall redhead answers, and the game begins.

Before long, inevitably, it’s Faith’s turn. Their youngest slayer, Ellie, asks if she’d like truth or dare.

“Dare,” she answers easily. Duh. There is no way in hell she’s going to tell these girls the dark details of her past, and it’s easier just to pick dare rather than try and field questions she’d rather not answer, thrown by drunk girls who are stubborn as all hell. Plus, it helps she has no shame.

Ellie giggles and tells Faith she has to flash the street. She would have thought they could come up with something more creative, but maybe they’re not drunk enough yet. Maybe that’s later.

“Wicked,” Faith gets up off the couch easily, glad she’s not wearing a bra. She heads straight over to the window and pulls open the curtains. Their neighbourhood is relatively quiet, especially at this time of night, so she’s not really worried about someone seeing. Not that she’d care even if they did. She grabs the hem of her shirt, lifting it high above her head and flashing the street for a solid three seconds before lowering her tee and turning back to face the room.

“Right. B, truth or dare?”

 “Dare,” Buffy answers, with a bit of a narrowed gaze at Faith. She knows the blonde is thinking the same as she was, and their pasts are safer kept away from these tiny slayers. Dawn is the only one to peek into their pasts and their souls, but Faith isn’t exactly keen on word spreading.

Faith’s first thought is to tell Buffy to drink blood – the most disgusting thing she can think of at this moment – but she’s not really sure where they would get that, or if it’s ethical, or if it would just plain be too much. So the next best thing is ketchup, she thinks, but mix it with something even grosser.

“Ketchup in milk. Go,” she smirks at the blonde, and Buffy rolls her eyes.

“Really, Faith?”

“Well, I coulda said blood, but figured I’d be nice to ya,” Faith smirks, then walks over to Buffy and hauls the blonde to her feet. “Go,” she says with a small shove towards the kitchen.

The rest of the girls crowd around while Buffy is preparing her disgusting concoction, and Faith decide it’s not enough.

“Add hot sauce,” she chimes in from her prime position on a stool at the kitchen island.

“No,” Buffy’s response is immediate, and Faith laughs.

“C’mon, B. It’s a dare.”

Buffy huffs, but adds the hot sauce to her shot glass anyway. Faith has to give her credit for creativity; she really didn’t specify how much Buffy had to drink.

The blonde slayer pauses before taking her drink, then one of the girls starts a chant, and suddenly they’re all chanting ‘shots’ and clapping and Faith’s not entirely sure what’s going on. Eventually, Buffy downs the shot and her face scrunches up adorably in disgust afterwards.

“I hate you,” she mutters as she grabs some water to rinse her mouth.

“Shut up,” Faith just smirks. “You love me.”

 

Faith’s not really sure how long they’re playing until it’s her turn again. By now, most of the girls are substantially drunker – though still not at blackout stage, thank god – and they’re giggling like teenagers. Which, Faith supposes, most of them still are.

“Dare,” she says again. As if there were any choice.

“Kiss!” the girl – Faith can’t quite remember her name, but it’s on the tip of her tongue – cheers. The room practically erupts in chatter, all of them discussing who it should be. Faith had never really felt like hot property before, but the girls are pretty much either telling the girl to say their name, or one of their friends. Faith’s not really bothered. They’re young, they’re sweet, and they’re probably just curious. Plus, she knows she’s attractive, and since the fairer sex has always appealed to her anyway, it’s not exactly a terrible dare.

Buffy’s name is mentioned, and Faith zeroes in on it instantly. Kissing Buffy has always been at the back of her mind, but here and now is probably not the best time. Not after all the shit that went down recently, and not in front of these girls. Though, Faith supposes, if there were one girl here she was going to kiss, she’d prefer it be Buffy instead of the baby slayers.

Faith’s trying not to pay much attention, trying not to care, but suddenly they’re all apparently unanimous on a decision.

And it’s Buffy.

“C’mon, we’ve seen you guys,” Rona says with a smirk, and to her left, Dawn nods.

Faith looks over at Buffy, who looks almost terrified to be about to be kissed. The thought kind of offends Faith a little. She may not be the best looking human on the planet, or the best kisser, but she knows she’s not the worst. Plus, they’ve been something resembling friends lately, so it’s not like she really hates Faith’s guts any more.

Right?

“Guys,” Faith tears her gaze from the blonde to look at the group around her. “Did you even ask? Rude much.”

“Oh, sorry,” Vi is the first to apologise, and the others all join in.

“Buffy, is it okay?” Ellie asks, small face looking up from where she sits to the side of Buffy’s feet.

“Yeah, fine,” the blonde answers, and Faith thinks this must be the expression of people who are getting their teeth pulled.

Before she can think about it, or talk herself out of it, Faith leans over to Buffy.

“Okay?” she asks, unsure why she’s double checking, but feeling like it’s appropriate anyway.

Buffy nods, ever so slightly, and time slows. The rest of the room falls away until it’s just her and Buffy, staring at each other, so close she can feel the puffs of air from the blonde’s barely parted lips. Suddenly it’s just them, back in that dingy crypt so long ago, with the urge to kiss Buffy’s lips so strong Faith almost couldn’t stop herself. Back then, she’d managed to wrangle her self control enough to restrain her lips to Buffy’s forehead, but this time was much different.

This time she has _permission._

Faith lets Buffy lean in the last couple of inches to press their lips together, and very nearly faints at the softness of Buffy’s lips on hers, at the gentle pressure, and the taste of vanilla and alcohol on her lips. Kissing Buffy is everything she’s ever imagined and more. All the times she’s wanted to kiss Buffy flood her mind, all the memories, the missed opportunities. Her heart, usually so reliable on patrols and during fights, stutters a little.

After what feels like eternity rolled into a second, Faith forces herself away. As her lips leave Buffy’s, the room comes rushing back. There are other girls still in a circle, there’s incomprehensible cheering, and Faith can’t quite make out the expression in Buffy’s eyes.

 

Eventually they manage to get the baby slayers and Buffy’s baby sister to bed, practically tucking each one in as they go. Faith’s hardly feeling drunk at all, but it’s hard to get a read on Buffy. She could either be a really quiet drunk, or pretty much sober. It’s hard for her to tell, really.

They reach the final two doors, and it’s just them in the hallway. Faith turns to say goodnight, but Buffy speaks first.

“Truth or dare?”

“Dare,” Faith answers automatically. If there were ever a time to pick truth, now would be it, but she’s too used to choosing dare. To refusing to open up. Maybe some other day.

“Kiss me,” Buffy’s voice is so quiet Faith almost asks her to repeat it, but she’s not sure if she’s more afraid that the sentence will change, or it will stay the same.

Faith takes a step closer to Buffy, and when the blonde doesn’t back away at her close proximity, she figures she probably heard right. Something in her is protesting, but the alcohol has made the objections blurry and quiet, so she’s able to overpower them easily. With one hand on Buffy’s cheek, Faith leans in and kisses her.

It’s just as chaste, just as sweet, as the first time, and Faith doesn’t really feel the need to deepen the kiss just yet. It’s a privilege just to be kissing these lips; she doesn’t really want to test her luck.

She could kiss Buffy all day, but eventually manages to pull away, dark eyes searching Buffy’s. The blonde’s own gaze is almost unreadable, too many emotions swirling in there for Faith to even pick one and try to decipher it.

“Truth or dare?” she asks on instinct. She had her turn, now it’s Buffy’s. There are no ideas on questions or challenges for the blonde coming to mind, but she’s trying not to overthink it.

“Truth,” Buffy replies quietly, looking up at Faith.

“What the hell are we doing?” Faith’s thoughts are practically directly translated into her words, and she can’t help the question slipping out. She has no idea what this means, no idea of Buffy’s feelings, no idea what it holds for them. No idea about anything, really. So the question is pretty natural.

In lieu of answering, Buffy just reaches up to capture Faith’s lips in a sweet but brief kiss, then steps away towards her bedroom door. In half a second, she’s disappeared through it with a wink, and Faith’s left with more questions than before.

Turning, she heads back to her own door and puts one hand on the handle. Her forehead hits the wood and she heaves a sigh.

_What the fuck just happened?_


End file.
